


Change of Plans

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Hoth, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Overprotective Cassian, if there is such a thing, platonic nakedness, sick!Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: Jyn gets sidelined and refuses to ask for help.“Oh, well, I have some training with the new pathfinder recruits in about an hour.” She released her right hand from her neck, leaning her head to each side, attempting to pop the vertebrae in her neck. “After that, I was thinking of popping into the intel brief, but, I’m not too sure.”





	Change of Plans

“What do you have on the docket for today, Jyn?”

 

He caught her staring blankly down towards her mug of caf, her right hand kneading a very specific spot where her neck met the base of her skull.

 

“Jyn?” Cassian tried for the second time, allowing himself to reach out to touch the back of his knuckles to her hand that was clutching her mug.

 

“Hmm?” She looked at him across the dingy table where they were seated in the mess hall. He noted her eyes were not as bright as normal, though she was clearly trying to cover whatever had her mind preoccupied.

 

“Oh, well, I have some training with the new pathfinder recruits in about an hour.” She released her right hand from her neck, leaning her head to each side, attempting to pop the vertebrae in her neck. “After that, I was thinking of popping into the intel brief, but, I’m not too sure.”

 

His brow furrowed. She was looking a bit pale, he noticed as well. “You feeling alright? You’ve been pushing yourself rather hard lately.”

 

She snorted. “Listen, contrary to popular thought, the Taanab ordeal was not _that_ bad!”

 

He rolled his eyes. He was unhappy that she went off on a mission without him, but when she came back with a slight limp, and one eye nearly swollen shut, he was momentarily afraid that he truly could have lost her.

 

He raised his hands in mock surrender, “I never said it was.”

 

Her lips quirked up on one side, some of the sparkle returning to her eyes.

 

Just then, his comm pinged. He fished into his jacket to retrieve it, “Go for Andor. This had better be good, I haven’t finished my caf yet.”

 

A young sounding rebel (who clearly did not know how to handle that response) stammered, “Uh, Captain Andor, sir. Um, General Draven, uh, General Draven requests your presence in the comm centre.”

 

Cassian sighed. He looked across the table at Jyn, who currently had her eyes closed, and an uncomfortable expression on her face that he couldn’t quite place.

 

“And this couldn’t wait until my shift starts in an hour?”

 

“Ah, um, no sir. The general was very, uh, insistent I commed you straight away.”

 

“Fine. I will be there shortly. Andor, out.”

 

He stood to leave, but didn’t turn away from the table. Her eyes were still closed. He walked around the table and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, you sure you’re alright?”

 

She hummed an assent, leaving her eyes closed, but leaned into his forearm with her head. He left his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to leave her. He can’t put into words why he feels he should stay, and she seems to understand.

 

She tilts her head back to look at his face, only a slight wince at the overhead lights before she makes eye contact.

 

“I’m okay. Go, before Draven blows a gasket and takes it out on that poor kid.”

 

“If you need me-“

 

“I know how to comm. Yes.”

 

He gave her shoulder one last squeeze and turned to leave the mess hall.

 

It wasn’t until he left that Jyn truly let herself think of how poorly she felt. When she first sat down with the cup of caf, it was just a dull ache at the base of her skull. As they had sat, it had crept up to include her right temple.

 

She’s had her share of head trauma. Couple of concussions, a few sucker punches (which is what she was adamant happened on Taanab). It isn’t surprising that she suffers from headaches, the occasional migraine. She’s been lucky though, she hasn’t had one in a long while.

 

She sits for a few minutes more, before she gets up to leave. She goes to take a final sip of her caf, _karabast_ , she grumbles internally, it’s gone cold.

 

This whole base is cold. She’s tired of being cold. Why couldn’t they have picked a warmer place to set up a base? Tatooine would have been nice. Warm, and not as bright as this damn place felt at the moment.

 

She had intended to make it to the training hall a bit early, but as she walks down the corridor, it feels like someone has taken a vibroblade to her right eye.

 

 _Shavit_.

 

This is not going to be her day. She now has changed course, heading towards her quarters. She can pop a few painkillers from her medkit, and make it in time.

 

She’s nearly there when the nausea hits.

 

 _Oh, kriffing hell_. This really is not going to be her day.

 

She absentmindedly puts her hand to her throbbing eye. She looks around, recognising that she is not as near to her quarters as she had hoped. Thankfully, however, she is very near to Cassian’s. She releases her eye, dully realising that her vision is not entirely as sharp as it normally is. She trudges on with a purpose, knowing she is only a few doors away.

 

She punches in the access code to his door, which blissfully hisses back to allow her entry. As soon as the door closes behind her, she’s shucking off her jacket and toeing off her boots. Yes, that’s all she needs for a bit. Some painkillers and a quick lie down before training.

 

As she walks towards his private ‘fresher (seriously, rank does have it’s privileges), she tugs at the tie binding her hair up into a bun, and lets a soft moan out. She makes it to the cabinet under the sink, and has to steady herself as she crouches down to grab the medkit. She leans forward to rest her head on the overhang of the sink above her and huffs out her frustration.

 

 _Just take the blasted pills, Erso_. Even in her subconscious, she knows she must be firm with herself. She gives up the crouch, and sits on the cold tiled floor of the ‘fresher to dig through the medkit. Normally, she’s the type to put things back neatly, but, she is focused on her objective and not caring for tidy today. Bacta patches fly, the stitch kit ends up flung over her shoulder, and then she finds her prize. She takes 4 tabs, she’s got a high tolerance now, and hauls herself up to her feet.

 

She shuffles to his bunk. She notices dryly that he had time to make it this morning. She rolls her eyes, which only makes her head throb angrily.

 

She flops face down on the bunk, and groans into his pillow. She is comforted that it smells so much like him, however, a small pang of longing surfaces as well. She hadn’t wanted to worry him in the mess hall. No need. This was momentary, she’ll feel better in about twenty minutes, and be on her way to training.

 

She used the controls by the bunk to adjust the lighting, turning it dim, but not off. She took a deep, comforting breath, and tried not to think of how much she wished he was here.

 

————

 

The briefing room was full, but not overcrowded. The room itself wasn’t that large, however, it met their needs.

 

Cassian had taken up a post by the door. Leaning against the wall, he scanned the faces of the beings gathered. He frowned slightly when he didn’t see her green eyes anywhere. He knew the likelihood of her coming to the brief was slim, however, he found that if she hinted at her being somewhere, the odds were high that she would be there.

 

The lights dimmed, and General Draven walked to the podium. He began speaking of the weeks developments, many of which Cassian had briefed him on this morning.

 

Cassian felt a bump to his shoulder. Kes Dameron has sauntered up, an eyebrow arched, and half a smile on his face. He appropriated the same stance as Cassian, however, he had both his hands in his flight jacket, and as such, has nudged the other man with his own shoulder.

 

In a low whisper, he inquired, “Anything worthwhile today, Andor?”

 

A wry smile was Cassian’s only response.

 

Kes chuckled softly. “Thought not.”

 

“How are your new recruits?”

 

The other man shrugged, “They’re very green. They’ll do, but I’m afraid several might flee once they spar with Erso.”

 

“You mean she didn’t frighten them off today?”

 

“Negative. She wasn’t there.”

 

At this, Cassian pushed off the wall and turned to face the other man. “What do you mean, ‘ _she wasn’t there_ ’?”

 

Kes’ face turned quizzical. “Was I not speaking Basic? She wasn’t there, Cass. Not sure where she was, which is a shame, I really wanted to see some kids piss themselves today.”

 

Cassian leaned back onto the wall. He crossed his arms across his chest, and tried not to let his worry show.

 

She said she’d comm if she needed him. He pulled his comm out to verify he hadn’t switched it off. _No, still on_.

 

It took all his willpower not to walk straight out of the briefing. He clenched his jaw, and refused to acknowledge his concern.

 

It wasn’t like her not to show up to training. _She’s fine_.

 

After the lights had come back up, he nods to Kes, and strides out of the room before anyone can stop him.

 

He wants to run across Echo Base, but he refuses to allow himself to. He pulls out his comm, and programs in her personal frequency.

 

No answer. _Blast. Where in the force is she?_

 

He walks briskly towards her quarters, hoping to find her there.

 

In what feels like an eternity, he arrives at her door. He knocks three times, and awaits for her response.

 

He doesn’t get one. _Kriff_.

 

He tries again, this time calling her name, “Jyn, are you in there?”

 

Again, no answer. He enters the code to the door, and it allows him entry.

 

He looks around the room as the door closes behind him. She’s not at the workstation, her bunk has the blankets disturbed, but she frequently leaves it undone in the morning.

 

 _One of her charms_ , he thinks. She is not a morning person.

 

He sits at the edge of her bunk. _Where the hell are you, Jyn?_

 

————

 

She groans in an undignified manner. She has now curled up into a ball, and is rocking back and forth slightly while she holds her head.

 

_Which of the nine Corellian Hells have I landed myself in?_

 

She thought of reaching out to Cassian. He had enough on his plate today, she didn’t want to be a burden.

 

She wondered idly what time it was, but she couldn’t bring herself to roll over to look at the chrono on his workstation. _Too bright_.

 

She probably already missed the training session. She knew Kes could handle it, but, she still feel guilty for not even letting him know she didn’t feel well.

 

Those kriffing painkillers did nothing to ease the throb in her head. The amount of pain has intensified, and it currently felt like someone had taken a literal data spike from the crown of her head, shot it through her eye, back in through her temple, and out the base of her skull.

 

Now that she thought of it, she wasn’t sure how her head hadn’t exploded from the pressure. She groans again, and rolls off the bunk to shuffle towards the ‘fresher.

 

She stoops to pick the medkit from the floor, in a vain attempt to take more pankillers. She stops halfway through the motion, barely catching herself on the sink. She eyes the shower in the corner of the small ‘fresher. Thankful that Cassian has been given a standard one, instead of a sonic.

 

She starts stripping off her fatigues and moving with purpose towards what she hopes is her salvation. She thinks she hears a ping from her comm, but as she left it in her coat pocket, she can’t be bothered to fetch it.

 

————

 

Cassian gave it all of 2 standard minutes before he left her quarters. He tried her comm again, and again, was concerned when there was no answer.

 

He headed to his own quarters. They had been through so much; supported each other, came back for each other.

 

He bit back a growl of frustration. He knows he’s being overprotective, but, she’s still the most important person in the universe to him.

 

He punched in the code to his door a little more forceful than necessary, and stops in his tracks.

 

He notices that his bunk is in disarray. He smiles at the boots and coat dropped haphazardly to the right of the door. He releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, thankful to have found her at last.

 

As the door closed with a soft thud behind him, it dawns on him that, technically, he hadn’t found her yet. The lights had been dimmed very low, and his eyes had yet to fully adjust to the lack of light.

 

He heard the shower running, and headed to his small ‘fresher.

 

She has the light turned off in the ‘fresher, causing him to trip over the medkit and her clothes, which were in the threshold.

 

“Jyn? Are you alright?”

 

A small moan was her response. His heart drops. He flipped the switch to turn on the light, to gauge the situation.

 

She’s curled up, sitting on the floor of the shower. Back to the stream of water, her head is bowed forward, resting on her knees. She’s wrapped her arms around her shins, and there’s a sharp intake of breath when he turns the light on.

 

“Shhhh, Cassian! Do you have to be so loud?! And please, for the love of the force, turn the light off!”

 

He complies, turning the light off as quickly as he had turned it on. Thankfully, some of the dim light from the adjacent room helps him navigate around.

 

“Head?” He quietly asks.

 

“You mean it hasn’t launched off my body yet?”

 

“When was the last round of painkillers?”

 

“What time is it now?”

 

“Almost 1300.”

 

“What time did we have breakfast? I can’t remember worth a shavit right now.”

 

“0600. So you haven’t had any since that time?” Another soft moan is her reply. “Oh, Jyn. Why didn’t you comm?”

 

“Didn’t want to be a bother. I’ve had worse, didn’t think it would get this bad. ‘M sorry. They should be right there in the medkit. Was gonna take some more before I got in here, but, thought the shower would be more effective.”

 

“Did you take anything for the nausea?” He knew by now that when her headaches got to be this bad, that was a frequent companion.

 

He received a grunt that he assumed was a ‘negative’. “How many did you take?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Jyn...”

 

“Please don’t lecture. I don’t have the will to properly defend my actions. It isn’t fair.”

 

A soft chuckle comes out of his throat. He tips two more painkillers into his hand, and adds an anti-nausea tab for good measure.

 

He sticks his hand into the shower, taking her hand in his. He coaxed her to open it, and with his other, he deposits the medications. “Take these. Do we need to go to medical?”

 

“Please, no. They’ll just keep me forever, and not really do any good.” She swallows the offered medication.

 

He sighs.

 

She groans.

 

He turns to go back to his workstation to quickly send a note to Draven with some excuse for not returning for the remainder of his shift, but her hand reaches for his, and he stops in his tracks.

 

“Please, don’t go.” Her voice is small, and he hates hearing her like this.

 

“Shh. I’ll be right back. I’ll always come back.”

 

He sends a quick message via his desk terminal to Draven. He makes no excuse, but also explains nothing. They’ve worked together long enough that he knows it will irritate his commander, but Cassian also knows that he won’t intrude unless it’s an absolute emergency (rank has its privileges).

 

He’s back in the ‘fresher in less than 60 seconds. He removes his boots, tossing them into his main quarters. He flinches at how loud that sounds to him, and gives a quiet “sorry” to the huddled mass in the shower.

 

He removes the rest of his uniform, and pads toward the shower. He steps in behind her, and sits on the floor. He puts a leg on either side of her, and she starts for a moment before she leans back into his chest.

 

He starts working the tense muscles of her neck with his hands. Small circles, meant to relax. He can feel her finally melt into his touch, even if it’s microscopically.

 

He works his fingers upwards, and starts kneading at the base of her skull and into her scalp. A sigh mixed with a moan escapes her, and he can’t help but smile.

 

He places a kiss to the crown of her head, trying to show her how much he cares, and just how worried he was.

 

“Any better?”

 

“Now that you’re here? Yes.”

 

He hums in response. She unfolds herself, and reaches up for his hands. She tilts her head back so it is resting on his collarbone, and wraps their linked arms around her middle. She’s still breathing a little too ragged for his liking, but, there’s not much to do now but wait.

 

————

 

After a while, her breathing evens out, and he feels like she might have turned a corner. He squeezes her gently, trying to see if she even is awake.

 

“How’re you feeling? Think I could get you into bed where you can actually rest?”

 

“I should make you buy me dinner before you get me into your bed.” She laughs lightly at her lame joke.

 

“I think the time for dinner has passed, as I seem to remember you getting me into your bed first.” He smiles warmly, knowing she can’t see it, so he leans down and places a quick kiss to her lips.

 

“Blast, you’re right. You’re always right.”

 

“And you love me for it.”

 

“That I do. More than I can say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> This one got away from me, I did not intend for it to be this long! This may or may not be an accurate depiction of my headache turned migraine from earlier today! Too bad I don’t have my own personal Cassian to soothe my woes.
> 
> Please be kind, this is my first fic with Rogue One characters!
> 
> Love and encouragemt always appreciated!!


End file.
